


Trouser Frock

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [88]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Her new trouser frock allowed her freedom in ways that corsets simply didn’t.





	Trouser Frock

**Author's Note:**

> Having seen this article https://www.yahoo.com/entertainment/downton-abbey-movie-might-matthew-022250779.html I was inspired to write another one for Matthew/Sybil. I would have loved for them to be a couple, not only were they the sweetest and kindest members of the family, they would also have helped complete my OT4 (Thomas/Edward/Matthew/Sybil) rather nicely.

Sybil descended the main staircase to meet the rest of her family. Her new trouser frock allowed her freedom in ways that corsets simply didn’t. It was funny, but wearing it she felt liberated, empowered, she could take on anything. 

When Sybil came down into the room and stood in front of her family, silence fell and she was amused by the stunned faces that greeted her. She met Matthew’s eyes, smiling.

Matthew gazed at her appreciatively. Sybil looked so different as she stood before him, confident and proud. Her smile lit the room. She was a vision of loveliness.


End file.
